epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Meriwether Lewis
Meriwether Lewis, alongside William Clark, battled Bill & Ted as a part of Lewis & Clark in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by Link Neal. Information on the rapper Meriwether Lewis was born on August 18th, 1774, in Ivy, Virginia. He was an American explorer, soldier, and politician, best known for his role as the leader of the Lewis and Clark Expedition, alongside William Clark. Thomas Jefferson dispatched Lewis and Clark to find a water route across North America and explore the uncharted West territory after Jefferson purchased the land from France in the Louisiana Purchase. During the journey, they were guided by a Lemhi Shoshone woman named Sacagawea, who helped greatly in their expedition through the American continent by being an interpreter and helping the explorers in their dealing with the natives. After the expedition was over, Jefferson appointed Lewis governor of the Louisiana Territory. On October 11th, 1809, while on his way from his St. Louis headquarters to Washington, D.C., Lewis met an untimely and mysterious death at an inn near Nashville, Tennessee, at the age of 35. Most historians believe that Lewis committed suicide, yet others believe that Lewis was murdered. Lyrics [Note: Lewis is in dark brown, while Clark and the bald eagle are in regular text. Both members of the duo rapping at the same time is italicized.] 'Verse 1:' You can't be starting with Lewis and Clark Cause we cut a path through MCs like a walk in the park,'' Then give 'em back a whole stack of maps and accurate charts, Showing exactly where our footprints on their buttocks are marked! We're two traveling wordsmiths spitting hotter than a furnace, And we'll own you on the mic like the Louisiana Purchase! You're worthless! Your future selves shoulda told you that. Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back! We discovered bears and beavers and prairie dogs and weasels, Rattlesnakes and catfish, owls, larks and eagles, And plus flora galore! And according to our observations, These two dickweeds right here are severely endangered! We inspired pioneers and travelers near and far! You inspired air guitar and ''Dude, Where's My Car?!'' We conquered much greater dangers in our trek through Mother Nature, So step off, but tell Bill's stepmom: "Don't be a stranger!" '''Verse 2: Did you hear that, Meriwether? I think they mean to brawl! I'll take Neo. I'll take the one that no one knows at all! From the falls of Black Eagle to the Pacific, We put the 'dis' in dysentery 'cause we spit sick… (CAW!) Without Rufus, you'd be useless on the trails we blazed! You couldn't navigate your way out of a Circle K! Send over Garth and Wayne because you turkeys aren't worthy. Suffering your raps is a most ''Bogus Journey!'' Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link